poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Loonatics Unleashed
''Littlefoot's Adventures of Loonatics Unleashed ''is another upcoming Land Before Time TV Series crossover planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends and grandparents (along with Scooby-Doo, Rex, Alex, and their friends) time-travel to the year 2772, the year that a meteor strikes the fictional city-planet of Acmetropolis, knocking it completely off its original axis. Instead of destroying the planet, the meteor crashes in a waterfront, releasing waves of supernatural energies causing some of the planet's residents' genetic codes to be severely altered, granting them special abilities and strengths. A mysterious and powerful woman called Zadavia calls upon six teenagers of the affected residents to form a team of superheroes. She becomes their commander, dispatching them for the purpose of combating any and all threats to Acmetropolis and its citizens. The newly formed team is known as the Loonatics and reside on the 134th floor of a large tower. These characters are the descendants of the classic Looney Tunes characters, according to multiple press releases and official sources. Descendants of other Looney Tunes are unverified, though they can be inferred in certain situations. It is later revealed that Zadavia is in fact an alien and had used her powers to knock the meteor slightly off-course, preventing the total destruction of the planet. It is also revealed that a mysterious figure later revealed to be Zadavia's older brother named Optimatus caused the meteor to strike Acmetropolis in an attempt to destroy his sister. In the second season, the show takes on a lighter tone and many more descendants of other Looney Tunes character are introduced, the majority of which only appear once in the series. The super villain characters from the previous season are rarely mentioned or appear. Zadavia becomes a less mysterious figure and regularly participates with the Loonatics in their adventures. Two more aliens from Zadavia's home planet are also introduced, Deuce and Keyboard Man. In the season's finale, the Loonatics are temporarily joined by Sylth Vester, and Optimatus is replaced by Deuce as the series arch villain. Trivia *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Arlo, Momma Ida, Buck, Libby, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Genie, Sebastian, Celebi, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Roger Rabbit, Jack Skellington, Zero, Chanticleer, Oogie Boogie, The Horned King, Creeper, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Makunga, and Clayton guest star in this series. *The main reason why Arlo and his family and friends are guest starring in this film is because the real show took place in the future, Arlo and his family are descendants of Littlefoot and his grandparents, and Butch and his children Nash and Ramsey are descendants of Chomper and his uncle Rex. *This is Daniel Esposito's first crossover to guest star characters from The Good Dinosaur. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this TV series, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this TV series instead. Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93